Users of eyeglasses often are disturbed by dirt, water, e.g. from rain, or the like that accumulates on the lenses and by the need occasionally, and sometimes all too frequently, to clean the lenses. Typically users of eyeglasses clean the lenses by wiping with a paper towel, tissue, handkerchief, other cloth, and sometimes with a special wiping cloth intended for eyeglass lenses. Such prior wiping means usually are not as clean as they should be because of the manner in which they are stored or otherwise are used, and, therefore, when used do not fully clean eyeglass lenses. Also, a satisfactory and clean wiping device is not always conveniently available when needed to wipe lenses.
Several U-shape wiping devices have been developed in the past for wiping eyeglass lenses. Such devices typically include a pair of interconnected resilent supports on which wiping material is mounted. The supports may be separated or allowed to separate to permit a lens to pass between the wiping material, and the device may be resiliently deformed to urge the wiping material into engagement into the lenses to wipe them. There are a number of disadvantages encountered with such prior devices which the present invention is intended to overcome. For example, in some prior devices abrasion of the lenses may occur, and in others the wiping material may too easily become dirty. Moreover, some of such prior devices are relatively expensive.